Unravel Me
by Vertue
Summary: Démêle les liens qui entravent mon esprit. Détache-les, disjoins-les. S'il te plaît. Brise-les, anéantis-les. S'il te plaît, fais-les s'ébrécher.


Yo.

Ok, c'est chelou de chez chelouuu mais ugh, j'avais envie d'écrire ça en écoutant Unravel. Au final vous pouvez l'interpréter comme vous le désirez, mais... Voilà. Texte sur **Tokyo Ghoul**.

Bonne lecture si jamais vous passez par là ! Des bisous.

* * *

Démêle les liens qui entravent mon esprit. Détache-les, disjoins-les. S'il te plaît. Brise-les, anéantis-les. S'il te plaît, fais-les s'ébrécher. Défais ce bandeau qui m'obstrue la vue et prends mes mains cadavériques de sorte à me guider. S'il te plaît, montre-moi le chemin. Libère mon âme qui hurle ces milles complaintes, celles qui me taraudent furieusement le coeur, et puis le foie, et puis l'estomac. Elles me donnent envie de vomir mon désarroi et le flot noir et boueux de ma peur. Étrangement noir. Je suis si sombre, et puis si sale, taché par les sons de mes cauchemars comme des éclaboussures de peinture. Oh, s'il te plaît, montre-moi comment les choses fonctionnent. Je ne veux plus de cette vision dépourvue de lumière. Je ne veux plus sentir cette affreuse nausée déborder au bord de mes lèvres, celle-là, lubrique et menaçante de m'estropier pour la énième fois la gorge, celle-là qui m'arrache des plaintes d'incompréhension, et de douleur et de détresse. Je t'en supplie, retire-moi ces chaînes sombres et métalliques qui se nourrissent progressivement de la chair de mes poignets. Mes mains me brûlent parce que mes fers me font mal et me rongent, me meurtrissent et m'arrachent des sanglots sourds. Mes pieds baignent dans ces flaques noires, et ma tête me tourne et me montre les images obscurcies de mes hantises. Ces flaques noires. Je les regarde. Amalgame de mon dégoût, de cette substance et de ces volutes qui cherchent irrémédiablement à s'extraire de mon corps. Je les regarde et cette vision réussit à m'ôter un hurlement. Dis, est-ce que tu comptes me sauver ? Tu ne me l'as pas promis, mais j'imagine que tu entends mes supplications. Es-tu en train de courir à ma recherche, en ce moment ? Ne perds plus ton temps, désormais. S'il te plaît, cesse déjà te hâter en espérant me sauver. Libère ce monde qui sinon subira ce que j'ai subit. Dépêche toi de le faire avant que je ne tombe et que je ne m'enfonce encore plus en dessous de la terre, ici bas, dans ces méandres encore plus sombres que l'horreur défigurée que je recrache. Je ne vois plus la fin du chemin, à force, tu sais. J'ai trop hurlé, trop plongé dans l'encre sale et doucement ensanglantée de ses mots. Ses paroles qui ont fini par m'atteindre droit dans le coeur, par me dévorer d'une manière délicieusement monstrueuse. Ses sentences qui m'écorchent la peau, qui noircissent le tableau blanc qu'autrefois j'ai pu être. Tu n'as pas défait les liens à temps. Mon âme, tu ne l'as pas libérée au bon moment, et mes mots à moi, eux, n'ont pas su t'atteindre. Je sais ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant. Je suis ébranlé et je ne vois même plus l'éclat d'une quelconque santé mentale. Si j'avais pu te demander de geler la réalité et d'arrêter le temps, je te l'aurais crié, si fort, oh, si fort que tu l'aurais sûrement entendu, cette fois. Mais ma voix est brisée et moi, je suis ébranlé. Nos moitiés broyées et entrechoquées s'entrelacent et je peux voir l'ombre de ton visage même dans les plus obscures ténèbres, pourtant tu ne m'entends pas. Maintenant, je ne laisserais plus personne contaminer mon âme et mon essence. Maintenant, tu dois libérer ce monde drainé et défaire ses liens. Maintenant, oui, maintenant, tu ne dois pas échouer. Le bandeau qui voilait ma vue a fini par tomber et désormais, c'est le masque qui demeure. Toi, tu dois cesser de me chercher. Je suis noyé dans la défaillance et tu continues de vouloir me voir. Mais c'est trop tard. Il est trop tard, et je ne veux pas que tu me trouves. Tu n'as plus besoin de me guider, parce que maintenant, je sais que je peux avancer seul dans cette puissante et injuste décadence qu'est ce monde. Ce monde déliquescent qui ne demande qu'à ternir plus qu'il ne le fait déjà.

Ne m'oublie pas. Jamais. Et pour te souvenir de moi, tu n'as qu'à plonger dans les abysses de ta mémoire. Tu pourras toujours y trouver ce visage reflété non pas sur cette flaque noire et foncée de cauchemars, mais sur cette eau pure qui ne demeurera qu'en tant qu'éternelle réminiscence. La tienne.


End file.
